My Two Peas in a Pod
by jewels1798
Summary: Tony Stark has it all, the girl of his dreams, Pepper, and now, their child, Penelope. But having a family doesn't stop any threats, and Tony will soon realise how dangerous it all can be when the the people he loves are put at risk. PEPPERONY! DISCALIMER: These characters are not mine, (I WISH) they belong to Marvel, PLEASE REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY! This is my first ****fan fiction EVER :O I saw Iron man 3... I'm SPEECHLESS**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short and meh! ****Trust me, the chapters get longer and the story gets more interesting I PROMISE :D**

**Also, please leave a review! It really motivates me and I love hearing from you all! 3 **

**without further a due, here is:**

**MY TWO PEAS IN A POD**

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

"Daddy!" the excited toddler raced towards him. He was still in his suit but he picked her up and twirled her in the air. His Penelope was absolutely perfect; she had all of her mother's features except his brown mousy hair.

"Me and Mummy missed you lots!" Penelope exclaimed. She pointed to her cheek and made a kissing noise. _Just like her mother. _

I chuckled then removed the mask and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I missed you both too, speaking of which, where is your mum?" Penelope gave a shrug and I put her down.

The robots quickly removed the suit and I held out my hand to Penelope. "Let's find her shall we?" The 3 year old gave an eager nod and led the way.

**PEPPER'S POV**

_Where is Nelly? I swear I just saw her. Great, I take my eyes off her for one minute to sign some paperwork, and she's gone. "_Nelly? Where are you?" I leave my office chair and head out to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Miss Potts, I have seemed to found your child." Pepper turned around to see her two loves of her life. She laced her fingers around Tony's neck and kissed him.

It seemed to go on forever, until a 3 year old tugged on her skirt and held her hands up whilst grunting. Tony chuckled and scooped her up with one arm. The three of them all hugged. "I missed you." I whispered into Tony's ear.

"I'm sorry, Fury wouldn't let me leave. You know I am Iron Man, so there is going to be a high demand." He smiled cheekily.

"Yay! Iron Man!" Penelope squealed.

"Do you want to go and have dinner tonight Pep? Just you and me?" Tony looked into my eyes.

"But...what about Nelly?" I ask, as I twirl his hair in my fingers. Tony sets the toddler down and kneels down to her height. "Hey sweet pea, how about you see Rhodey tonight?" Penelope's eyes light up and she nods enthusiastically.

Tony stands back up and faces me. "See? Problem solved." _I can't say no to him. _"Fine, you organize Rhodey and I'll pick out a dress." I begin to ascend the stairs and Tony yells to me, "Hey! Do me a favour and wear the blue one?" He flashes that cheeky playboy smile.

_I can't resist his smile._

"Fine," I look back, "We'll leave at 8." As I walk up the stairs, I can't help but grin. I have to be the luckiest woman alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS GUYS**

**I BEG OF YOU**

**I feel like this chapter was too rushed, and I'm contemplating rewriting it :/ please give me your thoughts!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"So, how about we get some dessert?" I give her that cheeky look that she can't ignore.

Pepper looks at me, then she turns her gaze at my almost untouched dinner plate and frowns.

"Potts, do you worry about me?" I mockingly say and reach for her hand but she pulls away.

She smirks as she says, "Why do you call me Potts? You know, we are married."

_She changed the subject. _I grin, "Oh that's right, I nearly forgot! Thanks for reminding me," This time I grab her hand and she doesn't resist. I kiss it gently and I look up at her, "So, you like to be called Mrs. Stark?"

Pepper looks down at the table to hide her obvious blushing, she then looks up, "Well, I don't mind, it's just more professional. That's what it says on the legal documents…"

"Shhhhh" I say as I place my finger on her lips. "Mrs. Stark it is then."

**PEPPER'S POV**

_I love him. _ We finish dessert (well Tony finished my dessert after gulping down his own) and Tony orders some chocolate mousse cake to bring home for Nelly. As we leave the restaurant we are holding hands and my head is resting on Tony's shoulder.

"Thank you, for a lovely dinner." I say, and he just nods. As we make our way to the silver Audi, there is a flyer on the car window. I grab it as Tony hops into the driver's seat.

I nearly faint.

**RHODEY'S POV**

_Oh god where is that child. _Penelope seems to be going through the stage where she's playing with you at one moment, and as soon as you look away, she's gone. _Looks like Tony's got himself a runner. _

"Now where is princess Penelope?" I put on my best royal accent. _God I sound like an idiot. Let's hope Stark doesn't walk in now._

I slowly walk to the couch. "Is she….HERE?" I get on my knees and look under the Italian leather sofa.

Nothing.

_Damn, where is she?_

"Oh Penelope! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I tread up the stairs and I hear a giggle from Nelly's bedroom.

I silently tiptoe and see her door is half open. "Now where could the princess be?"

When I open the door I see a man. That man is playing with Penelope. But that's no ordinary man. I reach for my gun but the shocking sensation going through my body paralyses me.

"Now, now, there's no need for that." Justin Hammer cooed looking down for me. He kicks my gun away. "Take the girl." He ordered. I hear Nelly's screams and it kills me because I can't do anything.

Hammer looks down at me and he opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. He smirks then kicks me in the side. "Tell Tony, I said hello, and that, hmmmm, well, Pepper's next."

He walks away and all I can do is stare.

**TONY'S POV**

Pepper is on the ground, hyperventilating. I rush to her side but all she does is hysterically cry. "Pepper. What's happened?!" I take her fragile body in my arms. I see a note, crumpled in her hands. As I reach for it she whimpers.

I slowly open it, preparing for the worst.

Nothing could prepare me for this.

There was a picture. A picture of my Nelly sleeping.

It read:

_What a beautiful daughter you have Tony._

_Pity she can't live._

_Justin._

"THAT BASTARD." I yell as I scoop Pepper up and hold her in my arms. She sobs as I almost throw her into the car, "Sorry Pep, c'mon we need to get home, NOW." I slam the accelerator on the Audi and speed home. "Pepper, you need to call the police." She nods as pulls out her blackberry.

**PEPPER'S POV**

"911 emergency, how may I help you?"

"My daughter, we think she might be in trouble, please help" I wail.

"Sure, tell me what's happened?"

"JUST SEND YOUR PEOPLE"

"Ma'am you need to calm down and tell me some information."

_Oh god, please may our Penelope be ok._

* * *

HEY EVERYBODY!

Thanks for all the lovely feedback and so many views! WOW 200 for the first chapter that was only 400 words, that's pretty impressive! This as some of you may know, is my first fanfiction, and you can probably tell, I'm pretty rusty XD

So any comment is appreciated!

Oh and how about that chapter? Was it a bit rushed? Anyway's I'm currently writing chapter 3 if you guys want me to continue :)

Thanks! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Wow thank you so much for all of the reviews and views and favourites and followers GAHHH! 3 I love all the feedback your getting and it just brightens up my day! Without further ****a due, here is chapter 3! Be sure to leave a review! :)**

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

I'm speeding down the highway, and Pepper is manically screeching information into the phone, having to stop every couple of seconds and compose herself.

"Almost there Pep."

She nods and barks down more information to the unfortunate operator at the other end. But she has a right to; I would of done the same.

"Yes she can walk, "

"She's 3 years old, "

"No, "

"She's medium sized for her age,"

"Not too short, not too small,"

"Yes,"

"Yes, blue eyes, brown hair."

"Uh, ummm…"

Pepper is struggling at a question, I look at her and she's crying, but not the hysterical cry I heard earlier, just silent tears running down her face. I place one hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her but I'm driving, and I can't do much.

"Pepper? What's the question?"

Pepper sniffled and gulped, "Does she have any conditions?"

_Shit._

* * *

I remember 3 years ago, as soon as our Penelope was born, she was taken away from us. The Doctor assured us she was fine, he said they were just running some tests. Pepper and I were terrified. We watched as they prodded our child and examined her. She went through scans and was given various injections until we finally demanded an answer. The Doctor sat us down and gave us the news. That day still haunts me.

* * *

I grab the phone from Pepper, "Look, she has Type 2 Diabetes. She can get very sick, very quickly. Please, we need to find her as soon as possible."

"I understand Sir, we will be at your home very soon, please don't hang up."

"Fine." I give the phone back to Pepper as we arrive at the house. I park outside the door and run to the main entrance. As I'm typing in the security code I worry because I can't see any lights coming from the house. The door opens and it's pitch black.

"Jarvis?"

No reply.

"Jarvis Unmute."

"Sir my system has been overrun, there have been intruders into the house."

I sigh a breath of relief, "Where's Rhodey?"

"Penelope's bedroom sir."

"And where is Penelope?"

It's almost like Jarvis can sense the pleading in my voice, and he makes a sound that resembles a sigh.

"Sir, she is not here. She seemed to have left a while ago."

"At what time?"

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot tell you that."

"WHY?"

"My systems have been corrupted."

"Run the security footage then."

"I cannot gather that sir, there seems to be no record of any footage between 9pm and 10pm."

"DAMNIT!" I slam my fist onto the staircase railing as I'm climbing the stairs.

**PEPPER'S POV**

I open the car door as soon as Tony disappears. _The police are going to be here soon. It's okay. Keep Calm. _I slowly open the door.

"Tony?"

"Penelope?"

There's no reply.

I start to panic. _What if they're dead? What is Penelope's sick? What if I never see her again? What if someone's in the house now? _

All of my thoughts are stopped when I hear his voice.

"Pep! I'm here, come to Nelly's room."

_Nelly's room? Is she here? _I race up the staircase and burst through the pink door.

All of my hopes are crushed. Tony kneels beside Rhodey who is on the ground. It looks like he's unconscious.

"Tony? Is he okay?" I kneel down next to him.

"He's just paralysed, it'll wear off in a second, but could you possibly get a glass of water?"

"Of course."

I look around the room and notice how messy it is. The paintings that Nelly drew are scattered on the ground. Some are ripped and others have black scrawl all over them.

"Tony?" I grab one of the pictures that have a bunny on it. I can't make out the letters clearly but I see a word. "Tony? Look at this." I hand him the paper. He takes it and stares at it with his face scrunched up in concentration.

I notice Rhodey starts to move his head.

"Pepper, go get the water."

I nod and leave the room, as I turn around I see Tony on the ground picking up more pieces of paper and putting them together.

_Has Penelope left us something?_

**TONY'S POV**

"She's a genius." I mutter.

I hear a gasp, "Tony! It's Hammer! She's gone!" Rhodey sputters as regains movement. I rest the papers on the bed and get down to help him.

"I know."

He looks at me with disbelief; I can see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tony."

I place a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, I know what Hammer can do, I'm just thankful you're alive.

Pepper walks in with a glass of water. "Rhodey!" She almost drops the glass as she goes to his side and hugs him.

"I'm fine Pepper, really. Now help me up."

"I'm not sure if you should…" she protests.

I grab Rhodey's hand and hoist him up. "So what's the plan?" he asks while stretching his neck.

**PEPPER'S POV**

Rhodey and I watch intently as Tony starts to line up all of the pictures. He sits back and gazes at the drawings, it's just like a puzzle. With a few adjustments, Tony stands up and reads the message.

_Mummy, daddy, help me_

_Come to the sea please_

"I didn't know she could write."

"She is a Stark." Tony sighs.

"Come to the sea? What's that supposed to mean?" I start to frantically read more papers scattered on the ground. "Are there any more?"

"No, but I think that's all we need." Tony grabs my hand.

Rhodey starts to walk out the door, "I'm going to ring Fury and see if he can assemble the team."

"Are the police here?" I escape Tony's grip and rush down the stairs.

"Pepper, wait!"

I turn around and see Tony behind me. His face is pale. He's worried too.

I walk towards him and we embrace.

"It's going to be okay." He whispers into my ear.

I nod and cry into his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG HEY GUYS**_

_**WOW**_

_**THANKS YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND WOW**_

_**SO**_

_**MANY**_

_**VIEWS**_

_**WOT**_

_**HAHAHAHA**_

_**anyway, enjoy chapter 4, it was pretty hard to write in a 3 year olds point of view :/**_

_**love you all xx**_

* * *

**PENELOPE'S POV (What happened during 9pm-10pm)**

"Now don't be naughty for Rhodey Nelly!" Mummy kisses me on my forehead and gives me a big squeeze.

"Ok Mummy!"

Daddy then picks me up and hugs me tightly.

"Be good, okay my sweet pea?"

I nod and give him a big kiss on his cheek.

"We love you, we'll be back soon!"

Mummy and Daddy leave and it's just me and Rhodey.

He kneels down to me, "Whatcha wanna do kiddo?"

I smile mischievously and shout, "Chasey!"

I race away from him, narrowly dodging pieces of furniture and toys on the floor.

"Try and catch me!"

I run around the couch, giggling hysterically and I suddenly feel my feet leave the ground.

"You'll have to run faster if you want to escape me Nelly!"

I wriggle from his grip and fall to the ground.

"OW OW OWWWWW!" I start to cry.

Rhodey scoops me up and I grab my knee. There's a scratch, and I point to it to show him whilst sobbing. "It…hurtsss!" I howl.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Nelly, let's see if we can bandage that up." I am placed on the couch and Rhodey goes to the next room to get be a Band-Aid. "I'll be right back, okay? Don't move!"

He disappears into the kitchen and I'm left alone. I sniffle as I climb down the couch. The red scratch on my knee is bleeding and I go to touch it.

"Ouchie!" I wince as I take my fingers away from the cut. _Note to self: Don't touch that._

As I limp over to the door, Rhodey stands above me with various brands of bandages and ointments in his hands.

"I told you not to move anymore Penelope, it'll just hurt more." I slump to the ground and more tears stream down my face. Rhodey sits down next to me and grabs a Band-Aid; it's blue with green flowers on it. I shake my head and grab the pink and purple polka dot one lying on the ground.

"Ok, we'll use that one then. Now I'm going to put some antiseptic on it so it doesn't get infected, this might hurt a little, but can you be brave for me?"

I stare at the tube in his hand. I sigh and nod. He gently puts the cream on my cut and I flinch at the stinging. He places the Band-Aid on top and holds out his hand for a high five.

"Good job for being so brave Nelly!" I give him a high five.

_That wasn't so bad._

"I think you're braver than your dad, but don't tell him I said that." He gives me a wink.

I stop sniffling and I grin. _Braver than Daddy! _I stand up, and grab Rhodey's hand, "Can we play another game? I promise I won't hurt myself this time!"

"Can't we just watch a movie or read a story? I'm tired, are you?"

"Never!" I giggle and grab Rhodey's hand, trying to pull him up.

"Let's play…. Hmmmmmm

Hide and seek!"

* * *

"**11"**

"**12"**

"**13"**

"**14"**

I run around the house laughing and I'm careful not to trip.

_Where do I hide? _

_The bathroom?_

_No._

_Mummy and Daddy's bedroom?_

_No._

_Mummy's office?_

_No._

_Daddy's workshop?_

_Definitely not, I'm not allowed in there unless Daddy's with me._

_Hmmmm. Where else can I go?_

_I got it!  
My bedroom!_

I race up the stairs because I know that there's no time left. The door of my room is already open and I quickly crawl under my bed. I try to breathe quietly but it's hard because I'm so excited.

_He'll never find me here!_

I hear a tap on my window. I can't see anything from under here.

It taps again.

I edge to the far side of my bed that's closest to the window.

Suddenly, glass is all over my floor.

It reminds me of the time I knocked over a vase in the living room and it was all over the floor, smashed into pieces.

I quickly scramble from underneath my bed to see what happened.

Standing before me, are 6 scary men. They stare at me until one man shouts, "We found her boys."

He steps forward and kneels down to me.

"Hi Penelope, I'm Mr. Hammer." He holds out his hand to me and I refuse. His hair is blonde and it's all messy. He also wears glasses; I've always wanted to try those.

"Would you like to come with me?" His hand still remains in the air.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a stranger."

He sighs and smiles at me, "Oh Penelope, I'm no stranger! I've known you Dad for a very long time."

I stare at him but still don't trust him.

I walk towards my table in my room and all the men point guns at me.

"Stop." Hammer raises his hand and the men lower their weapons.

"What are you doing Penelope?"

"I want to colour."

"See? She only wants to draw a picture, now relax guys." Hammer looks over my shoulder, "What are you drawing?"

"A bunny rabbit."

"Oh I see," He nods at my drawing. "Hey Penelope? Do you like the beach? Because we're going to go there very soon! Do you want to come?"

"What about Rhodey?"

His smile drops. "Is Rhodey here?"

"Yep, he's looking for me, we were playing hide and seek."

Hammer turns around and starts yelling orders to the men.

_I don't like this. I need to write a message to Mummy and Daddy. Think. Think. How do you write? _

I look at a book on the table, it's titled: "Come to the sea."

I start to replicate the letters on the book, it's hard to read, but I hope they'll understand it.

The men look over my shoulder, "What are you doing there…?"

They are interrupted by a figure at the door.

"Rhodey!"

"Nelly…?"

He falls to the ground and I scream. "RHODEY!"

Mr. Hammer tells the men to leave, and they grab me. I kick and scream, but there's no use, they are pulling me out my window and I'm throwing the biggest tantrum.

"RHODEY!" I scream again. I want him to hear me. I want him to help me. I want him to take me to my Mum and Dad.

I want my Mum and Dad.

The men put a cloth over my mouth and my eyelids start to close.

_Mummy, Daddy, save me._


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! please leave reviews, I'm not sure if I should continue :/ I would love to hear your feedback! Thanks for reading everyone, I love you all xx shout out to my main gals for their support: Jess D, Jacinta, Ebony ****and Jessie HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA 3**

**TONY'S POV**

I sit at my desk in the workshop while Pepper's in the shower, and I'm just scrolling through some old videos of Penelope.

I click on _Penelope's first steps._

The screen fades and opens on Pepper lying flat on the ground in our bedroom, Penelope is lying on top of her chest. "What are you looking at, you my wise girl?"

Penelope had big eyes, and according to Pepper, this meant she was wise.

Penelope giggled and cooed, and she rolled off Pepper.

"Oh! Nelly you silly…"

But Pepper paused mid sentence as she watched her daughter kneel, then place her hands on the ground and lift her feet up.

"TONY! IT'S HAPPENING!"

You could hear my voice faintly, I was in the workshop at the time. "What?"

"TONY COME UPSTAIRS NOW! PENELOPE'S WALKING! Jarvis! Record!"

"Yes, Mrs. Stark."

Suddenly I appear on the screen, I'm panting, "I…Ran…."

Pepper quickly shushes me and brings me down to her level, and we sit on the ground. Her eyes are fixated on the baby, wobbling, but standing.

"Penelope, come here sweet heart!"

Penelope smiles and places one foot forward. Pepper gasps and cheers, "C'mon Nelly! Come here!" She opens her arms out wide.

Penelope's eyes light up and she takes another step. She wobbles more this time, and I swear she is about to fall. I reach my arms out to steady her, but Pepper hits them away. "Let her do it for herself!" she hisses.

Penelope steadies herself and carries on walking. She's got the rhythm now, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

But, when she nears Pepper, she turns to me and runs into my arms. I grab Nelly and hug her tight. I'm scared to look over to Pepper, but when I do, I see that she's crying.

"Pep, I'm sorry.."

"What are you apologizing for? This has to be one of the happiest moments of my life!"

Penelope grins with her single tooth smile and lifts herself off of me, and heads to Pepper.

"Mummy!"

"Yes! Mummy's here!"

* * *

The video stops there and I scroll through the library. I decide to click on _Penelope's 3__rd__ Birthday._

"Smile at the camera sweetie!" Penelope grins at the camera with her mouth full of cake. "Nelly! C'mon lets not have a silly photo!"

You can hear Pepper's urgency, and she puts the camera down on the table and walks over to Penelope. She takes the plate of cake out of Nelly's hands, "You can have this in a second! Just take a photo!"

"NO!" The 3-year-old protests, she whinges and whines and looks up to Pepper with those big eyes, pleading.

"No Penelope. Smile for the camera please!"

Penelope sulks until a group of excited, screaming children run up to her.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" The children giggle and run away.

Penelope looks at Pepper for approval.

"Quickly!", Pepper smiles, "But we have to take a photo! So don't ruin that dress."

Penelope goes to hug Pepper, but she suddenly freezes and goes pale. Penelope starts to tremble and falls to the ground.

"TONY! SHE'S HAVING AN ATTACK. GRAB THE INSULIN!"

The footage stops there.

* * *

PEPPER'S POV

I sit in the shower cuddling my knees. The warm water trickles down my spine as I sit there, motionless. It's like there's no feeling left in me, all of my emotion has been drained out by my tears.

My child is missing and there's nothing I can do.

I hope to god she doesn't have an attack.

_When was the last time she took her pills_?

I was meant to give them to her last night.

Then all the terrible thoughts start to pile in my head.

_WHAT IF SHE'S HURT?_

_WHAT IF SHE'S SICK?_

_WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD?_

I let go of my knees and slump to the shower floor.

"Pepper?" There's a knock at the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE TONY."

I sit there waiting for a reply, but all I hear is the water running.

_I wish he stayed. I need him._

* * *

**Soooo what did you all think? Do I go back to Nelly's view or continue with Tony and Pepper? **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! sorry for the short chapter! be sure to leave reviews :) **

* * *

**PENELOPE'S POV**

The room I'm in isn't too bad. There are toys everywhere, and my bed is comfy. The walls are pink and there's a TV playing cartoons. But I'm still scared. I want my Mummy and Daddy.

My new best friend in this room is the purple bear called Ebony. She's soft and cuddly, and she reminds me of home. We've had tea parties and watched TV together. I think she understands me, and how I'm trapped. Me and her have been thinking about how we could get home.

Suddenly the pink door that was once locked opens. Justin Hammer walks in alone. I clutch Ebony tight; afraid he'll take away my friend.

"You like that bear don't you?"

I don't look him in the eyes. I continue to play with Ebony.

"Why won't you talk to me…Nelly?"

I stare at him. "Don't call me that please."

"Why?" He frowns.

"Only my Mummy and Daddy call me that."

"I can still call you that."

I shake my head and frown at him.

Justin still glares at me. "Are you hungry?"

I nod.

"What do you want?"

"I dunno." I shrug. "Can I have a sandwich?"

"Fine." He starts talking into a phone. He hangs up and heads for the door, "You know you're not going to see your parents again."

I drop Ebony and begin to cry.

"Oh shit, look, Penelope stop! You're going to be okay."

I calm down but I'm still crying. _I hate him. _

"You are a very bad man Mr Hammer." I sniffle and grab Ebony. I climb into the bed and hide under the covers.

I hear the door open, and Justin mumbles, "I'm sorry."

As soon as he's gone, I take my head out of the covers. _Why did he say that? _

I see a window up high. I can't see out of it down here, I need to find out. I don't know where I am.

I scramble out of the bed and search for something to climb on. There's a chair in the corner. I start to push it, it's heavy, but I finally push it under the window. I ascend the chair, but I still can't see out the window.

I'm exhausted from pushing that chair, and I climb down to find something I can put on top of the seat. I grab some books that were in the shelf in the room. I place them on the chair, and mount the seat once again. I can finally see out the window.

It's just the bare, crystal blue ocean, nothing else. We're in the middle of the sea.

_How are Mummy and Daddy going to find me?_

I descend from the chair and hop back into the bed. I clutch Ebony tightly.

"They have to find us Eb, they will."

I relax and start to watch the TV, and the door opens. A man walks in with a platter; it has a PB&J sandwich, a cupcake and a cup of juice.

He places the food on the bedside table.

"Thank you mister."

He nods and walks out.

I grab the food and eat it quickly. I was so hungry and that I finished it all.

_Mummy would be proud._

I start to feel dizzy but I shake it off.

As I drift off to sleep, I think about Mummy and Daddy, missing me, trying to find me.

I give Ebony a kiss goodnight, and fall asleep.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? what should happen next? give me some ideas guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! next chapter will be longer I PROMISE! keep leaving reviews guys, it helps me write to know that people read my work! love you all xxx**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

It's been exactly 2 days since Penelope went missing. We can't find any information and Pepper's been slowly losing her mind. I've never seen her like this.

So, broken.

The press has been on our backs and she hasn't done anything to stop them. She can't, she's so stressed.

It's hard doing everything by myself, but I guess this is what it feels like everyday for Pepper.

There are so many news reports making awful claims that Pepper and I are "Irresponsible Parents" or did it all for publicity.

I'm not even listening to them anymore, and I pray to god Pepper isn't either.

"Sir, Fury on line 1." Jarvis pipes up and it scares the crap out of me.

"Fine! Answer."

"Stark, what's happening?"

"Nothing, have you found anything yet?" I pray for the words:

_Yes we have! We've found her! Penelope's safe! She'll be at yours in 10 minutes! _

I wait for his answer.

"Well, um…"

"Cut the shit Fury, just tell me."

"We may have a possible location."

I can't believe my ears. I jump out of my chair and run up the stairs of the workshop.

"Where? Give me co-ordinates."

"It's not a definite location Tony."

"I don't care. Where is it?" I'm pleading now.

"She's in the pacific ocean, near Australia."

"Where abouts?"

"We don't know Tony, that's all the information we have."

"SO MY DAUGHTER COULD BE ANYWHERE IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN? GREAT, THAT REALLY NARROWS IT DOWN."

"Tony. We'll try and find more information on her location, but all we have is there is a Hammer Industries building somewhere in the middle of the ocean."

"Fine! I'm looking for her."

"We can get the Avengers to help you…"

"No, I'm going to do this by myself. Jarvis, hang up."

The phone beeps and I know what I have to do.

_Find my daughter._

* * *

**PEPPER'S POV**

I'm watching the news, and I can't believe what they're saying. There are so many reports saying so many horrible things. It's killing me.

I decide it's for the better that I switch the TV off, and I leave the bedroom. I walk past Penelope's bedroom and stop in my tracks.

There's crime tape everywhere and her room is still messy. I carefully step on the floor that doesn't have paper and clothes on it. I don't want to move anything. The room has to stay preserved if I want any chance of Nelly coming home.

There's a knock at the door and I look back to see Tony standing behind me.

I trip because of the fright and his warm hands wrap around my waist to steady me.

His warm brown eyes gaze into mine, "You okay?"

He rubs my check with his hand and still holds me. "I think." He pauses. I stare at him, expecting more bad news. "We may be closer to finding Penelope."

I can't breathe.

He awaits my reaction, he has a small smile on his face but I remain emotionless.

"Pepper? Say something." His smile disappears and he grabs my hands.

"You're in shock."

He nods and scoops me into his arms. We leave Penelope's room and I'm taken to our bedroom and placed on the bed carefully. Tony leaves and returns with a wet towel and water. He places the towel on my forehead and gently forces me to drink some water.

"I want to go and find her. But I can't leave you on your own."

I speak for the first time since the announcement, "Go." I whisper.

He stares at me for a long time. "You sure?"

"Just go, find her. And bring her back."

We embrace and he whispers into my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you soon, stay safe Pep."

I try to convince myself that he's going to be ok, but I can't help but worry.

"Be safe Tony."


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg hey guys! Here is a SLIGHTLY longer chapter (I tried my hardest) **

**PLEASE KEEP LEAVING REVIEWS! THEY HELP ME KEEP WRITING!**

**Also, shout out to turtlegreen16! You have been amazing with all of your feedback, and I really appreciate it! COME OFF GUEST :D**

**I love you all, and I hope you enjoy the chapter, leave me your ideas of what you want to see next!**

* * *

**PENELOPE'S POV**

I need my tablets; I'm getting weaker and weaker. Still lying in the bed, I reach for Ebony and cuddle her. I know she can't make me feel better, but it's comforting that I have someone. It's been a while since someone has come in here, only the man who gave me the food has be been my last visitor, and I'm hungry again.

It's just like my prayers have been answered as someone walks through the door.

"Hi Penelope, how are we?"

I stare into Hammer's eyes, "I need my tablets, otherwise, I'll get very sick."

Hammer suddenly looks rather amused and sits at the end of the bed, "From what may I ask?"

I'm not very good with pronouncing my condition, "Die, die, dia…" I stutter and struggle at the word.

"What?"

"It's number 2, Dia number 2."

"Dia… Diabetes?"

I eagerly nod. _He understands._

"There was nothing in the medical file saying Type 2 Diabetes…" He mutters.

"Please, I don't feel good."

"Look, we'll get a doctor in here, but you better not be lying."

"I'm not lying!" I protest, I try to sit up, but I feel nauseous and lie back down.

"Fine." He gets off my bed and leaves the room.

I start to hear my breathing quicken, and my eyes begin to flutter. _Take deep breaths. It's going to be okay._

The last thing I see is the door open.

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

I'm flying above somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

"How much farther Jarvis?"

"931 miles sir."

I sigh and continue looking ahead. 931 miles until I find my daughter.

"Incoming video call sir."

"From who?"

"The number is unknown I'm afraid sir."

"Answer it."

The screen of my suit shows a small child lying on a metal table, with tubes sticking into her. Her chest is rising and falling slowly. It's Penelope. She's alive, barely.

"Hello Tony." His face appears. His cold, dark, evil grin sends waves of hatred through my body. Prison has made him look scarier, he's no longer the freshly shaven businessman he was before, he's now thinner, with bags under his eyes and scars on his face.

"Let my daughter go Hammer."

"Hmmmm."

"JUST LET HER GO! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME, NOT HER!"

"Well."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Shush Tony, we wouldn't want to wake her." He motions to the almost dead 3-year-old on the cold hard metal table.

"What have you done to her?" I almost choke. I can't bear to see her like this.

"Oh, I think she'll be fine. Only if you give me what I want first."

"Don't you lay another finger on her…"

"Oh relax Tony! Now don't you want to hear what I want?"

"Just let her go Justin."

He clears his throat, "I want, everything. All of your weapons, all of your inventions, all of the suits, and all of Stark Industries."

_No fucking way._

"Fine."

Hammer looks surprised at my answer but continues to keep his cool. "I want it all in 24 hours, otherwise, well,"

The camera zooms on to Penelope. "You may not see her again."

The video call ends.

"How far now Jarvis?"

"893 miles sir."

_Only 893 miles to go._

* * *

**HAMMER'S POV**

The phone call ends, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Guys! Get her off that table, put her on a real bed please."

One of the men goes to scoop the child up, but he hesitates, "You sure boss?"

"Yes, I'm very sure! Look, she's practically shivering on that thing."

"Does she need all of these tubes attached still?" He lifts one of the tubes that connect to her nose.

"Of course not, all she needed was a pill."

"Then why…?" The bulky man looks at me, dumbfounded.

"What's your name again?"

"Phil"

"Well Phil, we need to over dramatize the actual condition of Penelope, to well, scare her father. He needs more motivation. If I show his child all happy and playing with dolls, he wouldn't be too concerned would he?"

"Well, I guess…"

"Well you guess that you see the logic?"

Phil nods and picks up Penelope gently, removing the tubes connecting to her.

"You don't need to be careful with the tubes, they're all fake."

"Okay." Penelope is then in Phil's arms, sucking her thumb. "Do I put her back in her room?"

"Yes, of course."

Without another word, Phil leaves the room with a sleepy Penelope cradled in his arms.

_Why am I treating her like this? Am I feeling, attached to her?_

I shake off these thoughts and leave the room.

_She's Tony Stark's daughter, she has to be an enemy. But, she's so, harmless. I care about her. I want her to be okay. I know I could never hurt her. _

_Maybe I am crazy._

* * *

**PEPPER'S POV**

I need to calm down.

I need to help.

Tony's saving our daughter, and I'm here, doing nothing. I'm so useless.

But I feel so broken, I'm not the same anymore.

I don't know what's wrong with me.

Ever since Penelope was taken away, the confident side of Pepper Potts has deteriorated into this damsel in distress that needs constant attention.

I don't like it. But I can't change it.

I'm constantly on edge, and frightened of what will happen next.

Tony's warned me countless times of the danger that comes with being Iron Man's wife and I never really fully understood it until now. The stress is killing me, and I don't know if I'll ever be the same again.

I just want my family back.

I think I know what I need to do.

* * *

**ooooooo so, can anyone guess what's going to happen next? ;)**

**just think (****hint hint)**

**PEPPER POTTS BEING REALLY BADASS**

**HEHEHEHE**

**LEAVE REVIEWS GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everybody! I'm soooo sorry for not updating for ages, I know I usually update daily, but I just got so busy with school and gahh :(**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter, its longer (yay!) but I'm not very happy with it!**

**Please review and as always, love you all xx**

* * *

**PEPPER'S POV**

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Mrs. Stark?"

"Can I, um, get into a suit?"

_Is that how Tony does it? I've never really watched him._

"Seeking authorization…Just one moment."

I stand awkwardly in Tony's workshop. I need to help him, finding Penelope is going to take the two of us. I'm sick of doing nothing and staying at home being useless. I want to help.

"Virginia Stark, please stand on the platform."

I hesitantly walk towards the robots. "What do I need to do Jarvis?"

"No need to move Mrs. Stark."

"Is it going to hurt?" I panic.

"No, now remain still."

Suddenly, an arm flies towards me; it's going so fast. I squeal and hold out my right hand. I feel the cold metal hit my skin, but remarkably, there's no pain. It was just a surprise. I hold out my left arm and more amour hits my body. Then comes the chest piece, followed by the legs. This is exciting, and scary all at the same time. The helmet then hurdles towards my face, and I squeeze my eyes shut. As soon as I open them, it's all darkness. Quickly, blue lights come before my eyes, and I try to read the information and its all just fancy computer code that only Tony would understand.

"Where to Mrs. Stark?" Jarvis's voice scares me and I trip over my heavy feet.

"Jarvis, I need to follow Tony's route."

"Calculating Mr. Stark's route."

_How do I fly? _I face my hands to the ground and I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach. I'm hovering! But then the harsh image of the ground propels towards me and the suit clatters. I get up and try again. This time I seem to have more balance.

"Is there an auto-pilot option Jarvis?"

"Yes, would you like me to activate it?"

"Yes please."

_Thank god._

I fly out the driveway and soar into the night sky.

"Let's be quick Jarvis! We need to get to Tony as soon as possible."

"Of course Mrs. Stark."

I launch out into the direction of the ocean.

_I'm coming for you Nelly._

**TONY'S POV**

I see a light in the distance, there's a huge metal building on what looks like an island. I'm closer to it now, and I start to slow down.

_Can't make too much noise._

I can't go straight into the building; I would be swarmed by security. I decide to fly around the building, seeing if there's any windows or other entrances. Of the whole building, there's one window. It's night, so I pray no one can see me. I hover at the window, and I peer in.

I see my Penelope nestled in a bed. She's alive!

She doesn't look too injured; she just looks worn and tired. I nearly shed a tear from sheer relief, my baby's okay. But it's not all over yet, I need to somehow get to her without being captured or any harm coming to Penelope.

I tap on the glass and see Penelope stir.

**PENELOPE'S POV**

It's nighttime and I'm feeling dizzy again. I need more of my pills but I can't get out of my bed. I stare into Ebony's eyes and see my reflection. My hair is messy because Mummy hasn't brushed it and I look really tired.

When are Mummy and Daddy going to come and visit me? I miss them lots and I'm so scared without them.

I try to close my eyes and sleep… but a loud banging noise wakes me and I grab Ebony. I slowly take my face out of the covers and see a figure at the window.

I recognize that glow of the arc reactor.

_Daddy?_

I fumble out of bed but I then remember I can't make much noise or I might get in trouble. So I slowly drag the chair to the window and stand on it. I place my hand on the window and the red metal hand on the opposite side of the glass does the same.

"Daddy!" I yell but then I cover my mouth. I need to be quiet.

Daddy places a finger on his mouth and motions me to shush. I nod. I get down from the chair and hop back into the bed.

_What's Daddy going to do?_

I hear the door click open and Hammer appears. In panic, I look at the window but Daddy's gone.

"Where is he Penelope?" Justin grabs me and pulls me out of the bed. His beady eyes are full of alarm.

"I don't know." I shrug and look down at my feet.

_Where are you Daddy?_

"Activate the security breach alarm, we need to evacuate…."

The wall with the window collapses and the force from the explosion knocks me off my feet and out of Hammer's grip.

"GRAB THE GIRL." Hammer yells and I feel hands under my arms.

I cough from the dust, "DADDY!" I struggle with all my might and outstretch my hand.

"DADDY HELP!"

Daddy looks at me while he's fighting some men, and he stops what he's doing and races over to me. But he freezes.

"DADDY WHAT'S WRONG!" I cry and scream. He's still in his suit, but he looks like he's hurt. He falls to the ground and Hammer takes his mask off. He's bleeding.

"Not so tough now are we? Take him to another room," he gestures to me, "And take her to the medical room."

I screech for my Daddy who's lying motionless on the floor. His head tilts and he looks at me.

"Nelly!" His eyes are pleading, "You're going to be alright." They close.

The door shuts as we exit and I choke on my tears at the thought not seeing my Daddy again.

I'm thrown into another room and this time I'm all alone, and there's no Ebony.

This place is so much scarier than my other room. It's all metal and cold, there's only a metal bed with a dirty blanket on it. I shiver as I grab the blanket and huddle into the corner.

_We need you Mummy, help us._

I sniffle and I slowly drift asleep.

* * *

**So? what did you all think?**

**ALSO! turtlegreen16 gave me this idea,**

**READER QUESTIONS YAY**

**So, where are you guys from? And what do you want to see happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! soooo sorry for the delay**

**I HATE SCHOOL**

**I probably won't be able to have any daily updates for the next couple of weeks, but hopefully soon I'll start posting ****everyday :)**

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO TURTLEGREEN1316**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO YOUUUU! thank you for all your support 3**

**Anyways, enjoy the story and remember to review xxx**

* * *

**PEPPER'S POV**

It's been a couple of hours since I left Malibu and I'm flying. In an Iron Man suit.

That's right, Pepper Potts, in an Iron Man suit.

I feel amazing, it's so exhilarating to be doing something for once, I think I might leave all of the office work to Tony when we get back from this.

I gulp and think of what could be happening to Tony right now. Is he safe? Has he already saved Penelope?

I glance ahead of me. I've been flying for ages now, and I really want to try flying manually.

_But I could die. _

_It's totally irresponsible._

But, I am already in the suit, that's something I would of never done before. So I guess it wouldn't really make any difference if I drive it by myself….

_Hmmmm._

I can't believe I'm saying this but, "Jarvis. Turn auto-pilot off."

"Are you sure Mrs. Stark? You haven't had any training…"

"Jarvis! Just do it!"

I feel the butterflies in my stomach again, and feel myself plummeting to the ground.

I didn't think about this. I freeze and tighten up with fear. What if this doesn't work? The image of the ground gets closer and closer.

"Mrs. Stark, We are falling at a rate of…"

"JARVIS. HOW DO I FLY THIS THING?"

"Use the rockets in your hands…"

Without listening I outstretch my hands and the butterflies are gone. I feel myself rising upwards. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach how to use…this?" I motion to the whole suit.

"Certainly Mrs. Stark."

For about an hour, as I'm flying through the sky, and I learn how to use the suit. There were a couple of times where I nearly crashed…. but now I know how to steady myself. Tony would be proud.

In the distance, I see a large metal building on an island.

"Jarvis? Is this our destination?"

"According to Mr. Stark's location, that is affirmative."

I sigh as I near the building. It looks like a huge prison. I shudder as I think of Penelope being trapped in there. _Is Tony trapped too?_

I hover around and see a window. I peer through carefully as I don't want to be noticed by any security. The room is empty and trashed.

"Jarvis, what do I do?"

"I suggest finding an entrance."

_I need to investigate the perimeter before I do anything drastic._

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

I wake up with a harsh stinging coming from my face. I'm lying on a cold floor, and I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding. _Great. _But as I try to lift my arms to push myself up, I can't. My hands are bound by rope and it's digging into my wrists. My ankles are bound too, and unfortunately the knots are too difficult to wriggle myself out of.

I sigh as I try to roll off my face and view my surroundings. Cold, hard metal walls. _I've seen a lot of these lately. Except in Penelope's room, I wonder why…?_

I shake away the thought; I'll come back to it later. There's nothing else in this room, but I suspect there's some sort of security camera watching me.

I decide I should sit up and not lie in a pool of my own blood, so I wriggle and roll until I have my back up against one of the haunting metal walls.

_I need to get out of here. _

_Where's Penelope? I hope she's not in the same situation as I'm in. If she's harmed in any way I swear…_

My thoughts are cut off by the sound of a large metal door swinging open. Before it stands the bastard himself. He walks to me with a little skip in his step. He looks triumphant. I want to punch him in the face.

"Looking a little worse for wear I see."

"Where's Penelope?" I spit.

"Oh, she's fine at the moment," Hammer pauses, "I stress, the 'At the moment part'." He winks at me.

I somehow manage keep silent and not viciously hurt him. It's hard.

"Oh and," Hammer smiles, "We seem to have located your wife, she's at our premises this very moment."

"You bastard." I grit my teeth.

"Soon, she'll be captured like you and your daughter, and you'll have to turn over the company."

_Wait, soon?_

"You mean she isn't imprisoned."

"Not at the moment, she seems to be flying around the property."

_FLYING?_

"What is she flying in?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information Stark." He kneels down to my level. "But, she seems to have a knowledge of your suits."

With that, he stands up and leaves for the door.

"Hammer, wait."

He turns around and glares at me.

"What?"

"My Pep is going to kick your ass."

* * *

**Sooooo**

**thoughts?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW :D**

**Sorry this chapter was pretty short!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guy! long time no see! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGESS**

**blame history assignments D':**

**anyway, here is the next chapter 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**PEPPER'S POV**

I wake up with a killer headache and my leg feels broken. I don't even remember what happened. Everything in my head is groggy and blurred. My surroundings are warped and as I try to sit up I fall back to the ground. I'm lying there, vulnerable; the Iron Man suit no longer protects me. But wait a second, where are Tony and Penelope? Did they escape? A glimmer of hope shoots through me as I imagine Tony swooping in and saving Nelly, then arriving home safely and sending help for me.

But my hopes are crushed when I look up from the ground and see Tony chained by an ankle in a corner.

"Tony?" I try to sit up but my head feels so heavy.

He shakes his head and sits up; he looks like he just awoke. He dazedly stares in my direction, but then his eyes open wide. "Pep! You're awake!" He crawls as far as he can towards me, but like a dog on a leash, the restricting chain pulls him back. "It's like a prison in here." He nods to his ankle. I take note of his wounds, his face is all bloody but otherwise he looks all right. "Pepper, are you okay?" His voice sounds warped and slow.

My vision starts to go black and I gradually fade out. The last thing I hear is Tony yelling. At me? No, it sounded like someone else.

* * *

**PENELOPE'S POV**

My mummy is a hero. She was wearing the robot suit that my daddy wears. I was scared at first. But she picked me up and just as about we were going to leave, Hammer came in and my attacked us. Mummy was winning at first, she just fired a light from her hand and they all fell down. But when she hit Hammer in the face, all of the bad guys came and shot at Mummy. Mummy put me down and hid me behind her. She then tried her hardest to fire at the men some more, but there were too many. Mummy then fell down and I crouched to the ground next to her. The men dragged her away and locked me in this room.

Now I'm stuck, and I don't know what's happened to my Mummy and Daddy. I don't feel sick anymore, and that's good.

I sigh as I lean against the metal wall.

The wall gives a little. "Huh?" I mutter as I push on the wall. It's just a sheet of metal and I can easily peel it off….

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

"PEPPER!"

Damn these chains. I just need to hold her. She's unconscious lying on the floor and her leg is contorted in a sickly way.

Just as she passes out, the door opens. Hammer stands there, with an icepack on his jaw.

"GET HER SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION YOU BASTARD!"

Hammer walks over to Pepper, stomps on her leg and she wakes up and gasps. "That's what you get for breaking my jaw."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

He kneels down to her level and strokes her hair.

"I SAID, DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"It's a shame really, I always liked you Pepper. You were, pretty." Hammer stands up and looks at me. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gun. I don't even know if Pepper's conscious anymore.

"Don't you..."

"Stark, you didn't give me the company, you obviously didn't understand the agreement." He points the gun at Pepper's head.

"Stop! I'll give it to you as soon as…"

"NO, NO EXCUSES STARK. You ruin my reputation and my career; I'll ruin your life. Starting with the ones you love. The 3 year old is next."

Just on cue, I hear Penelope's wail. "MUMMY!"

Hammer lowers his gun, "What the… I NEED GUARDS NOW."

Penelope races towards Pepper but she falls onto the ground, breathing heavily. She looks at me and then to Pepper, then to me.

"Da-ddy." She splutters for air.

Hammer grins and aims the gun at me. I hear a gunshot.

* * *

But – I'm not dead.

The chain that once was attached to the ground is free, and in realization I quickly stand.

Hammer stares at me. "Choose." He walks over to Pepper and holds the gun to her head. Penelope's on the other side of the room breathing heavily and shaking violently on the ground, "C'mon Stark, Choose!" Hammer grins at me.

_Do I save the person that I can't live without, or the thing that keeps me living?_

_Which one is which?_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**what's going to happen next? YOU DECIDE!**

**tell me in the reviews what you want to see happen :O**

**love you all xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! Long time no see! SORRY :'(

I missed writing gahhh but, SCHOOL SUCKS

also, I kind of left the last chapter at a bit of a cliffhanger...OKAY A BIG CLIFFHANGER! And it was really hard to write :/

SORRY THIS IS SHORT

oh and sorry in advance for giving you all heartattacks :)

REVIEW FOR MORE

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

I hear a gunshot and Hammer's menacing laugh echoes throughout the room.

I chose Penelope.

A pool of blood surrounds the pale, freckled faced, strawberry blonde, the love of my life and I freeze. My heart's crushes, the one thing I can't live without, the person I'd promise to protect, gone. But in those last moments, it was as though Pepper Pott's pleading eyes were compelling me to save our one and only daughter. She wanted Penelope to live, and she was willing to sacrifice herself to make that a reality. The numbness fills my body and I'm trying to hold back the tears, but I can't. I can't believe my Pep is gone.

The once shaking Penelope is still, her body frozen in a twisted position. The colour of her skin is similar to Pepper's. Pale. Lifeless. I rush over to her, but my body is still in shock, so I can't think properly. Penelope's eyes are closed and she has no pulse.

"Is it too late Stark?" He walks towards me, I hunch over Penelope's lifeless body and refuse to look into his eyes. _I'm going to hurt that asshole. _

"What a pity. I guess you lost both of them." I hear the gun clatter on the ground.

"Just give me insulin." I try to stay calm, compose myself but I'm shaking from the anger.

"Hmmmm. I'll get back to you on that one." He heads for the door and I swipe the gun.

"Give me the Insulin." I aim the barrel at his forehead and Hammer freezes and puts his hands up.

"Oh please. Go on, try!"

Without hesitation I pull the trigger, but there's no recoil of the gun.

"Huh…" I mutter and pull the trigger again, but there's no fire.

Hammer smiles and raises his hand. Inside are 2 bullets.

Penelope's frozen body has turned a shade of pale white. Pepper is the same colour and a bullet wound is heavily bleeding from her skull.

_I've lost them both._

* * *

My eyes open and I'm faced with the choice of saving Pepper or Penelope. The horrifying scenario of me losing them both ran through my head and I'm shaken by it.

"C'mon Stark! Choose!"

I breathe in deeply. I need to distract him. Get the gun out of his hands. I can save them both.

"What do you get out of this Justin?" I grit my teeth. "Why are you doing this?"

Justin lowers the gun from Peppers head, "Because you ruined MY life!" He stamps like a child.

"So you have to ruin mine? Well hate to break it to you buddy, but my life isn't perfect." I acknowledge the arc reactor in my chest, thinking of the constant danger I put my family, friends and myself in.

His eyes widen, "You've got everything Stark! A beautiful wife…." He glances at Pepper sympathetically; it makes me sick that he's even thinking about her.

"A gorgeous child…"

"Please don't say that. You sound like a pedophile."

"Oh Tony, you never lose your charm do you?"

He raises his gun in my direction. "Maybe I should just kill you and take your life."

I raise my hands and shrug, "Go ahead, but do you honestly think that will work out?"

Justin frowns but doesn't lower his gun. "I'm going to kill you Stark, then everything will be better."

_He's psychotic. _

"At least give Penelope some insulin or you won't have your perfect family." I try not to plead, but my voice is shaking.

"You have a point." He lowers his gun and speaks into his ear. "Yes…. Come in now…. It's kind of urgent… Yes, insulin…."

The door opens but outside isn't one of Justin's henchmen.

"Oh my god…" I mutter.

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE see what I did there?

I bet you all freaked out! SORRY :)

anyways

REVIEW FOR MOARRRR

3


	13. Chapter 13

**ahhhhhhhhh**

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYBODY! I HAD SO MANY ASSIGNMENTS :(**

**but, good news...I'VE FINISHED ASSESSMENT! WOOOOOP! That means frequent updates and hopefully (soon) "crosses fingers" DAILY UPDATES!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATES :)**

* * *

1 month later.

**TONY'S POV**

A lot has changed since the incident.

I'm starting to doubt whether I can protect the people I love. I was lucky last time, my Pepper and Penelope are both safe.

"Daddy! Can I help?" Penelope hoists herself up onto my lap as I'm sitting on a stool in the workshop. I'm just tinkering with a new prototype of armour. Pepper doesn't know it yet, but I'm building it for her. She would kill me if she found out. I've finished Penelope's suit, and I'm nearly done Pep's.

"Sure Nelly, what colour should I make this?" I point to a silver piece of metal. Penelope hums and thinks to herself. I can't help but stare at her scars. They're not too bad, and they'll probably fade soon. It just bothers me that I let her get hurt. She sighs, "I don't know! Can't we just make it rainbow?" She eargerly smiles at me. I chuckle, "Hmmmm? Rainbow…. That's not a bad idea." Nelly beams and hugs me. "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Hammer flies backwards, and the gun falls out of his hands. It clatters to the ground. Pepper's okay. She hasn't been shot. I glance over at Penelope's body, which remains still. Suddenly, men in white gather around her and take her away. _

"_STOP!" I stumble to my feet and attempt to run over to the people who are taking my daughter away. But I'm stopped when a cold metal hand clasps my shoulder._

"_Tony, it's fine." I turn and see the familiar red, white and blue striped Iron Patriot armour. _

"_Rhodey?" I stutter. The facemask of the suit is gone, and I can see Rhodey's bloody face. _

"_You think I wouldn't come to help you? You're lucky I came when I did, it looks like you were in a tough situation here…." He trails off. _

_Fighting back manly tears I mumble, "Well, would it of killed you to come any sooner?"_

_Rhodey laughs, "Are you at least going to say thanks?"_

"_Thank you, for saving us."_

_I see Pepper being carried away in a stretcher. I immediately run to her side, leaving Rhodey. _

"_Wait!" I hear him call out, but I ignore him and follow the paramedics through the twists and turns of the corridors of the secret Hammer Industries. _

_My Pep is taken to a helicopter, and I rush to get in, but I'm stopped by several nurses. "Please Mr. Stark, we need to check over your injuries."_

"_I'm fine." I protest and push the woman. _

"_Mr. Stark, you will be able to see your wife and daughter at the hospital." Another woman butts in._

"_No. I'm going with them now. I'm Tony Stark and I'm not leaving them."_

_The nurses remain quiet and they don't stop me this time. I climb into the helicopter with Pepper, but there's no Penelope._

"_Where's my daughter?" I frantically ask the paramedic._

"_Another chopper," He mutters as he places an oxygen mask on Pepper, "She was in a critical condition, so we had to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."_

_My heart stops._

_I glance at Pepper, still unconscious, her face as white as a sheet. "Is she going to be okay?" I gesture to Pepper._

_The man, stares at me for a moment. I think he can sense my fear. I'm scared. I can't lose them now. Not after all of this._

_He doesn't reply and continues to work on Pepper, giving her injections and hooking her up to miniature machines._

_I stare out the little window of the helicopter and see the metal building on the island. Police helicopters surround the building._

_I just hope that bastard Hammer rots in a cell._

_My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the flat line beep of the heart monitor._

"_Pep?" I choke._

* * *

I gasp and abruptly sit up. Pepper's staring at me, her face in shock and scrunched up in worry.

"Tony?" She whispers.

"I'm fine." I pant.

I'm not.

Pepper wraps her arms around me and I calm in her embrace. "Another nightmare?" She murmurs in my ear.

I nod and kiss her neck, "The same one."

She nods. We sit there quietly for a long time.

I was so close to losing her, and it still haunts me.

Before I know it, Pepper's breathing slows and steadies. She's asleep. I sigh and place her gently lying down on the bed. I reach my arm over her waist and try to sleep.

But I can't.

* * *

**THEY SURVIVED**

**YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAY**

**thanks for all your suggestions on what should happen, and I went with Rhodey :)**

**review for more, I'm thinking of continuing this story with some other stuff going down!**

**love you all xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Sozzles for not quite as a quick update, I AM NOW OFFICIALLY ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS WOOP WOOP :)

Anyway, here is the next chapter!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

1 month later.

**PEPPER'S POV**

Oh. My. God.

I stare down at the pregnancy test that is shaking in my hands.

It's positive.

I don't know whether to be happy or worried. Tony and I have talked about having more kids, but we decided we should wait for a while. Well, there goes that idea.

"Mummy? Are you okay?" Penelope's whining voice echoes from the outside of the bathroom door.

"Just a sec Nelly, we can finish our tea party soon!" I hurriedly shove the stick into a drawer. Just in case someone does decide to do some rummaging, I place numerous hand towels on top.

Do I tell Tony straight away? I remember when I told him about Penelope. His reaction was…. surprised to say the least. It wasn't like he was disappointed or upset. He was just shocked. I really don't want to do that again to him, especially since the Hammer incident. He's been shaken up and not sleeping properly. If I tell him this news who knows what kind of reaction he would have?

I sigh and quickly check myself in the mirror and open the door. Penelope is lying face down on the carpet. Her head tilts up and a mischievous grin plasters along her face.

"What were you doing missy?" I bend down to her level and pull her up, so she's standing. "Waiting for you!" She giggles.

"Well, let's continue our little party shall we?" I stand up and take her hand in mine, and we walk along the hallway.

"What took you so long mummy?" She stares up in my direction and stops moving.

"I was just sorting the towels honey."

Her face scrunches in confusion, but in a second her expression returns to her normal smile, revealing that she accepted my lie.

For the remainder of the afternoon, I sit cross legged at a miniature table, not paying attention to Penelope's drabble of her dolls latest adventures. I'm thinking about expanding our family. I should feel overjoyed, like I did when I found out about having Penelope, but a strange feeling of uneasiness fills my stomach as I sip the invisible tea. There's so much more danger now, with Tony's 'career' bringing all new threats that I never imagined possible.

Penelope's next sentence to her stuffed giraffe awakes me from my daze, "I wish I had a little brother or sister Geoffrey!"

My heart melts and I realize that this baby will be a good thing. Now, I just need to tell Tony.

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

"PEP! What's for dinner?" I yell to a busy Pepper in the kitchen.

"Spaghetti."

"Ew I don't like basgetti!" Penelope whines in my arms as we're snuggling to watch Nemo for the 152nd time. We're watching the movie in the entertainment room (Penelope insists we have the full cinematic experience to watch a fish making whale sounds).

"But fish eat basgetti!" I protest mocking her tone.

Penelope crosses her arms and gives me a stern look. "No they don't Daddy, you're being silly, fish eat fish food, coral, bugs, worms and krill."

Damn. Did she memorize that?

"Well, you're going to eat your dinner and LOVE it if you want to watch the rest of Nemo."

Penelope frowns and pouts.

"Nuh uh, don't pull that on me kid."

Her bottom lip starts to wobble.

"Nelly…."

She starts to sniff and tears slowly trickle down her face.

"Penelope. No."

Just in time, Pepper arrives, spatula and wooden spoon in hand, showing off an extremely attractive, _'World's best Mum'_ apron.

"Dinner is ready!"

"Thank god." I mutter and sit up from the couch, but as I stand up, Penelope remains seated with her face burrowed in the cushions of the couch.

"Come on Nelly!"

"No." She grumbles.

"Nemo can wait. Jarvis, pause."

Pepper can see the issue I'm having and sits on the couch beside the grumpy Penelope. "Has she had a nap?" She mouths.

The sudden realization of bad parenting comes to me and I shake my head.

"Figures." She nods and strokes Penelope's hair. "You look tired princess, let's skip dinner and go read a story."

Penelope turns around and outstretches her arms. I can see now her eyes are struggling to remain open. I slowly lift her up, so her head is resting on my shoulder and carry her up the stairs.

"Looks like dinner is just going to be you and me tonight." Pepper whispers.

* * *

So,

NEW BABYYY YAY!

should it be a boy or girl this time? hehehhehe

see you all soon xx

**remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I'm going to be away for a couple of days as I'm going on holidays to the great barrier reef for 4 nights. WOOOOP**

**Heres the next chap, sorry it's short!**

**I'll be back soon, and btw, this story is nearing it's end :'( BUT I've been working on a couple of projects including Determined to Fix you (I WILL UPDATE SOON)**

**AND**

**there is one very exciting project I'm working on, called...THE STARK CHILDREN **

**more on that later! enjoy the story**

* * *

**PEPPER'S POV**

"Cheers", I offer and raise my glass of orange juice. Tony was confused why I refused wine, and now I get to tell him.

"Cheers", he raises his glass and we clink in unison.

"Tony, I have something to tell you." After taking a sip, I place the wine glass full of orange juice down on the table.

"Sure, shoot."

"Well," _I don't know what to say._

"Do you want to continue this conversation upstairs?" He smirks and gives me a playful wink. I can't help but giggle.

"Tony, seriously, I have big news."

"What? It's not like you're pregnant again is it?"

I don't say a word.

Tony's expression changes from relaxed to stunned in a matter of milliseconds. It's all come together in his head now.

"You're pregnant?" He mutters.

I slowly nod, not knowing what to say. Is he happy? Is he upset?

His lips curve into a smile, "I'm going to have another kid?"

I can't help but laugh and cry at the same time, "Yes!"

He jumps out of his chair and races over to embrace me. Tony practically lifts me out of my seat and places his hand over my stomach.

"Another Stark." He laughs.

"So you're happy about this?"

"No, I'm over the moon about this!" With that, he pulls me close and we kiss.

"Nelly's going to have a brother!" I gasp excitedly.

"Sister." He corrects.

"What? No boys?"

"Well, I guess it would be nice to have another man in the house. But I can never have enough princesses to spoil." He pulls me in close and clutches my waist.

"Well, how are we going to tell our little princess that she'll have to share her toys?"

"No worries, I'll just buy them one each. You know, I am kind of a billionaire?"

I sigh but smile, "Our kids will be spoiled rotten."

"Penelope's not that bad." He says as he kisses my neck.

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

"Hey sweetheart, guess what?" I watch as Pepper sits on the edge of Penelope's bed, gently shaking her awake. The sleepy toddler rubs her eyes and sits up in confusion, "It's not Christmas yet is it?" she mumbles. Pepper giggles and strokes her head, "No honey, not yet." She motions for me to come and sit next to her, and I don't object.

"We've got some exciting news Nelly," I grin and Penelope seems to be paying attention, "You're going to have a little brother or sister." I lift her out of the covers and sit her on my lap. That instantly wakes her up and she looks to Pepper with wide eyes, just to make sure I wasn't joking. Pepper nods and wraps her arm around me.

"Deres gonna be a baby?" Penelope asks.

Pepper and I grin in unison and Penelope lets out a little squeal.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!"

* * *

**IS THE BABY A BOY OR GIRL?**

**REVIEW!**

**also, my new project is a separate story from this one, and it follows the adventures of the Stark children as they're growing up! Do you guys want to see that? :) **

**SEE YOU IN A COUPLE OF DAYS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey! heres the new chapter :)**

**oh and ****turtlegreen, thats exactly what I plan to do with the Stark Children, I want to follow their 'normal' lives and people won't be getting kidnapped or put in any danger I promise! It's just following their lives as they grow up**

**SPEAKING OF THE STARK CHILDREN**

**Check it out! It's been published!**

**anyway, enjoy this chap!**

* * *

**PEPPER'S POV**

8 months later

"Could I maybe have…. gummy bears?" I say with a sly grin on my face. Tony's been acting crazy with this pregnancy and looking after me in any way possible. Right now I'm having major cravings for red gummy bears.

"Sure," he pants, "Anything else?"

I kind of feel bad for him; he's been running around doing everything for me. But it's nice for a change being the one looked after. I could get used to this. "I really want fries." I decide.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

With that, Tony's out the door and I hear the screeching of the tyres of his Audi. Penelope remains silent at her play table, focusing on her colouring of fish.

I suddenly feel the baby kick and let out a little gasp. Penelope raises her head in alarm and abandons her picture to run over to me.

"Is baby hurting you?" She looks up to me with her big eyes full of concern.

I smile and pat the space next to me on the couch ushering her to sit with me. She immediately hoists herself up onto the leather without any help and gently raises her hand. "Can I touch?" She whispers.

"Of course honey." She slowly places her tiny hand on my round belly. Just on cue, the baby kicks again and Nelly quickly retreats.

"No no honey! It's okay! The baby just wanted to say hello."

"It wanted to say hello to me?" Her expression was astonished.

I nod and grin. A smile comes across Penelope's face, "Hello little brother or sister!"

Suddenly her smile fades and she starts to turn pale. I quickly stand up and head to the cabinet in the kitchen that holds all of the medical supplies. I look back, "Insulin?"

She nods and I hurry to the cabinet. As I open it though, it's empty.

"Oh god."

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

_Gummy bears. Gummy bears. Crap, what brand?_ I reach for my phone, but it's not there. _Damnit._ I left it at home. I've just been in such a rush to look after Pepper.

_Oh well, I'll just get these ones._

* * *

**PEPPER'S POV**

"Pick up! Pick up!"

"You've reached Tony Stark…"

"DAMNIT." I throw the phone away.

Tony and Rhodey aren't picking up. I'm going to have to call 911. I quickly scramble for the phone that's now under the couch, but it's hard when you're heavily pregnant. Penelope's lying down on the couch after I forced her to drink some orange juice to keep her blood sugar levels up, but it's no use. She's still looking sickly pale and struggling to speak. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm getting help now." A shot of pain hits my lower abdomen. "Not now…" I mutter.

"JARVIS, Call 911!" I screech as I lay on the floor. This isn't how it happened with Penelope. I see blood pooling between my legs and panic fills my throat.

A voice fills the house on the speaker. "Hello this is 911 what's your emergency?"

"My daughter," I gasp, "She's a diabetic, she needs insulin. And," I struggle to get my words out, "I'm 9 months pregnant and I think something's wrong with my baby."

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

As I arrive home, I'm shocked by what I see. Ambulances fill the driveway and paramedics are running around everywhere. I jump out of the car and run to the door. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I yell to various workers. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Then it hits me. Pepper. Penelope.

I grab the nearest medic, "What's happened?"

She looks confused but then instantly recognizes me. "Mr Stark, um."

"Is my family okay?" I gasp.

"Relax, there's no easy way to say this…"

"Tell me now or I will have you fired immediately."

She frowns but continues, "There's a child that's had a severe diabetes episode and a heavily pregnant woman that's having a possible miscarriage. I'm sorry Mr. Stark, it's not looking good."

* * *

**DRAMA OOOOOO**

**review!**

**oh and check out "The Stark Children"**

**love you guys! xx**


	17. Chapter 17 -The End? 1

Everyone, I'm sorry for the delay, it was very hard to write this and you'll soon know why. Please read the note at the end for a full explanation as this story ain't over yet! COUGH COUGH ALTERNATE ENDINGS

Enjoy, and I'm sorry in advance :(

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

I've always had a fear of hospitals. The eerily fluorescent white painted hallways make me uncomfortable. It doesn't help that the two most important people in my existence are in separate rooms fighting for their lives.

Nelly's stable, the doctors got to her just in time. I've been allowed to go and visit her for the past hour. She hasn't talked much as she's so weak. It kills me to see my baby girl like that. I made Happy drive here with all of her toys, so I go to check on her once again and find her asleep, cuddling a stuffed giraffe. I sigh as I sit at her bedside and stare at her little arms that are covered in needles. I wrap my hand around hers and think about Pepper.

The doctors won't let me see her despite my constant pleas. They won't tell me anything except that she's going into early labor. I need to be by her side, I need to see her.

**PEPPER'S POV**

"Tony…" I whisper.

Nurses surround me, prodding me with various injections and not paying attention to what I'm trying to say.

"What's happening?" I murmur.

One nurse seems to hear that. She turns to face me and places a hand over my hand.

"It's going to be okay Mrs. Stark." She hums.

"Huh?" My vision starts to blur. "My baby?"

"You're going into premature labor. It's okay, we're taking care…" The muffles of the woman are drowned out by the beep of the heart monitor.

_Beep_

_Beep_

I have so much to live for.

_Beep_

_Beep_

Tony.

_Beep_

Penelope.

_Beep_

The baby.

The heart monitor's beeps slow. No, this can't happen.

**TONY'S POV**

The bustling of a doctor rushing into Penelope's room interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh? What's happening?" I whisper as I see the doctor's eyes wide full of worry.

"Mr.-Mr. Stark." He pants, "You have a baby boy."

My heart stops. I missed the birth of my son.

"Wha-Can I see him?!" I forget to whisper this time and Penelope stirs. "Can I see him?" I repeat, this time with a hushed voice.

The doctor frowns and lowers his head. "I'm so sorry Mr. Stark but," He pauses and I instantly know what's wrong.

Pepper.

"What's happened to her?" I practically shout at the nervous man. He points at the door to usher our conversation outside. Shaking with anger and worry, I follow.

The doctor sighs, "She didn't make it." He places his hand on my shoulder.

My whole body shuts down. "No." I stutter, "She's perfectly healthy."

"It's rare Mr. Stark. Some women die while giving birth, and in Mrs. Stark's case, she died from blood loss."

"No. She's not dead." I spit while gritting my teeth. "She's not dead."

"Please Mr. Stark, calm down." I push his hand off my shoulder and run. "Mr. Stark! Stop!"

I need to see her. Operating room 37 at the end of the hall. I see the room and burst into the white swinging doors. "Pepper Stark." I growl. "IS SHE HERE?"

Several medical staff glare at each other, bewildered. I feel hands clasp around me, pulling me away. "I NEED TO SEE HER!" I yell.

I see her. Her skin pale and lifeless, just like when Hammer had captured her. Blood surrounds her. A harsh black body bag is being zipped up from her knees.

"NO!" I scream. I break free of the hands holding me back and run to her. Shakily, I rub my hands through her hair, "No, Pep no. C'mon Pep." I breathe heavily as tears fill my eyes. Hers are closed in such a peaceful way. One of my tears hits her face, and I bury my head in her hair. "Oh god, please no."

The hands pull me away again, and as I leave her, I clasp my hand into hers. "I'm so sorry." I choke as our grasp falls.

* * *

"Mr. Stark? Have you calmed down now? Can I have a word?"

My hands are still shaking as I sit in the white chair. I can't see Penelope now, she can't know yet. I remain silent as the woman sits next to me.

"I'm so sorry about your wife." She whispers.

I look up to her face, an old grey haired woman with sympathetic eyes. I don't say a word.

After what seemed like minutes of silence, she said, "Would you like to see your son?"

I dreaded this moment. He's the reason she's dead, but he's my son. I take a deep breath in and nod.

The woman leads me to another room that's filled with babies. I spy a blue bundle in a cot labeled _Stark_. "Can I hold him?" I mumble.

"Of course."

The blue bundle is placed in my arms and I gaze down at the beautiful child. He looked identical to Pepper, with huge blue eyes.

"Do you have an idea for a name?" The woman interrupts.

Pepper had planned the names already, "Patrick." I sniffle as I feel myself tearing up at the sight of my son. He's just like her.

Pepper is gone. It dawns on me that I'll never see her again. I'll have to raise Patrick without her, telling her how wonderful she is. Or was. I don't want to refer to her as something of the past. She can't be gone.

I close my eyes and think of her, our first kiss, our wedding, and the birth of Penelope. I freeze. How is Penelope going to cope, how do I tell a child her mother is dead? I shudder and realize that she'll grow up without a mum. My heart collapses and I turn my attention to the sleepy boy in my arms. Holding back tears I stammer, "You had the most amazing mother Patrick, and she's watching over you. She will never stop loving you, and I will always be here."

Even though she's gone, I'll always have my two peas in a pod.

THE END **(true ending)**

* * *

**IM SORRY!**

**But, did you guys notice the "true ending"? This is because I always intended this story to have Pepper dying, and Tony left with 2 children (both with names starting with the letter 'P') so hence the title.**

**BUT. There is a but! While watching Pewdiepie videos (SHOUTOUT TO ANY BROS) I noticed in some of the games (Mad father, Ib) that there were multiple endings, so that inspired me to have alternate endings for this story. _There a 2 more endings._**

**If you guys want to see these, please review! Otherwise, it has been an amazing journey and I would like to thank everyone who followed, favourited, reviewed and read my fic. THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER and I never guessed the kind of response. 15 000 READS WOT THE FLIP I FREAKED OUT THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

** Without your support none of this would of happened. Special shout outs to **

**Turtlegreen1316- your continuous support has kept me going and I am eternally ****grateful :) Thank you so much.**

**Fantasia-49 -you have been supporting me in all of my stories and I love to see your reviews!**

**The greek queen - for pretty much reviewing every chapter!**

**and everyone else who I forgot to mention (i'm tired)**

**ALSO EVERYONE THAT SUPPORTED ME AT SCHOOL I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS**

**Jacinta, jess, eboy (the magical teddy bear), jessie, gem gem (WOOO IRON MAN FOR LIFE) AND EVERYONE ELSE oh and shoutout to ma h8erz (you know who you are)**

**Torza, I'm sorry I didn't write you in PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

**thank you everyone, please review if you want to see the alternate endings!**

**In the meantime! Check out my other fics, I'll be posting new chaps soon!**

**xoxoxoxoxo jewels**


	18. Chapter 18 -The End? 2

**Hi! Sorry for the delay I was on a hiking expedition. It rained the whole time, there were leeches and we hiked uphill for like 20km.**

**IT SUCKED.**

**Anyway, here is alternate ending 2!**

**Review! **

* * *

**TONY'S POV**

They wouldn't let us see her.

"Tony?" Pepper shook my hand as she stirred in the hospital bed. The baby in her hands yawned and she smiled upon the tiny boy. "Patrick's asleep." She murmured.

She looked into my eyes; hers filled with worry and still red from tears. As soon as I arrived at the hospital, I was taken to Pepper who was undergoing premature labor. But everything went okay, baby Patrick was born healthy and well and Pepper was fine. But we haven't been able to see Penelope. The doctors told us that she was fighting for her life.

Countless times we've begged to see her, but she's currently in an unstable state and needs to go into urgent surgery. When Pepper heard this straight after giving birth, she immediately broke down into tears at the fear of losing her daughter.

I tried to calm her, but honestly I think I'm more terrified myself.

A doctor came bursting into the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Stark. I need to urgently talk to you regarding your daughter Penelope." I stand up and Pepper sits upright.

"What's happening?" I sputter.

The doctor pauses, "It's not looking good."

Pepper rips out a sob. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"What are our options?" I slowly say.

The doctor pursed her lips, "She's currently on life support. We can either perform an emergency surgery on her that would probably leave her disabled for the rest of her life."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Pepper chokes out in desperation. I grip her upper arm to comfort her.

"Well, the only other option is to turn off her life support."

My heart drops.

"I know your first instinct would probably be to put her in surgery but, there's a 10% survival rate and if she does so happen to survive, your daughter will never be the same again."

"So what, she'll live a life where she'll be a vegetable?" I yell.

"Tony!" Pepper rejects but quickly tears fall upon her face.

The lady sighed and nodded her head, "In those terms, I guess…"

I lower my head to hide the tears in my eyes. Do we selfishly let our daughter live a hard life, or let her go?

"Can we see her?" I look up at the hard faced woman.

She frowns, but then takes another look at the sobbing Pepper, "Only for a couple of minutes."

* * *

Pepper and I walk hand in hand to Penelope's room. Baby Patrick is in the maternity ward, sleeping in his little cot. We open the door to find a pale, fragile 3 year old hooked up to several drips and needles. Pepper gasps and runs to her bedside, stroking her curly brown hair.

I slowly walk to the bed, paralyzed with fear. I hear Pepper whisper, "It's okay Nelly, Mummy and Daddy are here." My heart shatters.

I place a hand on Pepper's shoulder, and she turns around shaking her head. "What do we do Tony?" She whispers.

"She's a fighter." I whisper in return.

I know my Nelly wasn't going to give up.

* * *

_**5 years later.**_

A bright-eyed Patrick sat on my lap as I told him stories of his older sister.

"Was she pretty?" He asked. Curiosity was his main trait.

"Yes."

"Did I ever meet her?"

"No."

"Why isn't she here now?"

Pepper grasped my hand and gave me a nod. We had prepared for this moment.

"She was really sick Paddy." I pause as I remember her giggle. Her smile. Everything about my little girl.

Another reassuring squeeze from Pepper makes me continue, "Mummy and Daddy had the choice of whether she should go to heaven with the angels, or see if the doctors could help her anymore."

Pepper took over, "We thought that it was the right thing to do if we gave her to the angels."

"Why?" Patrick questioned.

"Because if she was still here, she would still be very sick, and in a lot of pain."

Patrick nodded thoughtfully as the information sunk in.

"But she's always watching over us." I add as I hug my son.

"I wish I just got to meet her." He sighs.

"I do too Patrick."

* * *

**Sorry for another sad ending ahahahahhahaha**

**REVIEW if you want to see alternate ending 3, it's a bit happier!**


End file.
